


春天 来吧

by fushenga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushenga/pseuds/fushenga





	春天 来吧

【“P&G”Present Fantasy on Ice 2018 in Kobe，终于到了最后一个节目登场，深深感动了全日本人民的激动人心的平昌冬奥夺金以来四个月，修整羽翼的年轻王者，振臂展翅，降临于此地神户……】

场内的报幕声在不停的渲染他的出场，灯光给的很暗，冰场周围一小圈微光，照亮边界，圈出安全区，也规定他可以滑动的范围。随意做着动作热身的羽生，极其突然与不合时宜的冒出一个沮丧消极的想法——即便是所谓的“年轻王者”，也只能被局限在这一方圈定的领域里，看得见看不见，有挡板没有挡板，都已画地为牢。

沉厚的男声旁白一般在继续，他轻松完成一个跳跃，如同往常一样定轴，本就是一瞬间起的杂念如风中的樱花极速飘落，不知去向。

无论何时，于他，定轴，便能定心。

【伴随钢琴家清塚信也演奏的优美旋律，让我们共同欣赏两届奥运金牌得主，羽生结弦。】 

所有的修饰都将归结于一个名字，“はにゅう ゆづる”——他的名字传入耳中，而几乎是同时，场馆里响起雷鸣般掌声，灯光完全暗下，寂静纷拥而上，填满整个空间。

越是安静，越是冷静。世界漆黑的一瞬间，所有繁杂的想法全部从他的脑海里退去。

舒缓的钢琴曲响起，轻柔的乐声飞向场馆的每个角落，点亮全场。

这首用钢琴演绎出的曲子有一个美好的名字——《春よ、来い》，原是松任谷由实的歌曲，他还能记得它的歌词，他遇到它的契机。

 

【淡淡的阳光中忽然一阵骤雨，那动人可爱的沈丁香从那泪盈盈的花蕾中，一阵一阵的清香飘散开来，那就是，那就是超越了时空的，她将会，她将会，前来迎接你。】

 

2011年3月11日，东日本大地震。

春天来了。

春天，没有来。

说不出更多的话，对于没有经历过的人，那只是一堆数字一些照片和视频，而对于和自己一样的人，无需也无法多言。

每日书声琅琅的校园坍圮成废墟，天天见到的抱怨课业繁重但仍开心打闹的朋友偶尔对视只能在彼此眼中看到相同的惊惶，觉得日复一日毫无改变的街道房屋突然变得面目全非。

那时的他从没有想过改变，而一夕间他的世界已翻天覆地，再寻不到昔日痕迹。

他和家人一起挤在小学的体育馆，每天躺在地板上看体育馆的房顶。睡不着，睡着了梦里也在摇晃，分不清是做梦还是现实。清醒的时候，脑子里想的都是滑冰的事——他不知道该想什么——不知道该去哪里训练，也不知道还能不能继续训练。[1]

太阳每一天都在升起，天气一天暖过一天，从体育馆里的窗户望出去能看到几株樱花的，光秃秃的。

春天，会来吗？当时的他看着父母疲倦的脸上的笑容，问着自己。

就在那个时候，那位令人敬仰的歌手前辈与NHK节目合作，发起《春よ、来い》歌曲合唱征集，他第一次在同住体育馆的人口中听到这首歌曲。

很快，章一郎教练给予他在横滨冰场训练的机会——双手交叠遮面，章一郎教练告知他可以接着训练的场面瞬间闪过——当年16岁的羽生结弦心想，这是第一缕从遥远的春天飘过来的幽香吧。[2]

春天，会来吧。

4月底，仙台的樱花终于开了，在空旷的街道上，纷纷扬扬，努力装饰起单调而冷清的世界。

五月份，他在训练结束的路上，终于听到那首轻轻哼唱过的曲子，他望了一眼，屏幕里显示歌曲的名字——《（みんなの）春よ、来い》。

大家的春天，来吧。

这一年的夏天，他在原计划出国接受跳跃和舞蹈训练与全国慈善义演的邀请下毅然选择用自己唯一之所擅长传递一点点的温暖。

5个月，180天，60场，中间还有比赛，几乎是没有下冰的时候。奔波于义演和比赛间的他，总是会在不经意的时候听到它熟悉的旋律。

即使做到如此地步，心中仍然满怀愧疚，明明大家都还在那样的情况下苦苦挣扎，而他却逃走了，逃去滑冰了。[3]

12月22日，全日本锦标赛，他渴望用胜利带给艰难的生存着的人力量，结果短节目四周失误成三周，仅排第四。

一直以来，渴望着胜利的他，却在最最想要胜利的时刻失误。右脚脚踝刺骨的疼痛，他毫不犹豫要求注射止痛剂，上场。

他刷新个人最好成绩，顺利拿到铜牌，也获得去世锦赛的机会。

那时脚踝的疼痛早已淡去，成绩获得的评价也全然模糊，但对于胜利的渴望和失误后的自责不曾一日忘记。[4]

“我去比赛，可能比不好大家也会原谅我吧，会说是因为受到了地震的影响。但我不想要那样的同情，作为仙台的代表，我也有作为受灾地区代表的自尊与骄傲。”[5]

音符跳跃，高而重的三个旋律，敲在他耳边，心上生出那三个字——春天啊。

 

【春天啊，遥远的春天啊，闭上双眼就可以发现她在那里。你那令我感受到爱的令我无限怀念的声音在我身边萦绕。】

 

12月31日，第62回红白歌会（日本每年最后一天举办的流行乐界歌唱盛会），松任谷由实演唱了《（みんなの）春よ、来い》。

它流淌在每一个人的心上。对于他们来说，今年没有春天，但是他们知道，春天就要来了。

轻扬的钢琴曲流淌在他的身体中，他在每一个娴熟的动作间回忆着那质朴的文字。

专注而从容，他忘却赛场上对胜利的欲望，用身体去感受旋律，用心去演绎。高高跃起，冰刀磨过冰面的声音泠然在耳边，轻轻落下，又被乍起的掌声与欢呼声盖住。

他跃起，如挣出泥土的新竹，见着光一日会长上三十厘米高；四面八方的掌声响起，是这片树林里丛生的万物生长无言的热闹。

春天啊，来吧。

音乐渐渐低缓，慢而悠长，低而温柔。

像是为了春天到来而蛰伏的寒冬开始回暖，时间过得缓慢而绵长，土地一天天变得温暖软和，松动着要长出什么来。

脚下不断勾勒出优雅的痕迹，纵横交错，毫无规律。

一点也不像老树的年轮，一圈圈因着日光水分长出规律但不规则的圆形轨迹。

它更像在场的每一个人，包括他自己，各自生命中划出完全不同的轨迹，然后在这个场合这个时刻彼此交错，静静感受春天的气息。

他是66年来卫冕男单冠军的第一人，他是名副其实的年轻王者，他是被那么多优秀卓越的选手追赶的对象。他是从一副孱弱的身躯里挣脱出来的强者，他是从生与死的边缘攀爬出的斗士，他是命运卷起的风暴，将前路的一切障碍掀翻，踏足此地。 

他是羽生结弦。 

此际，方才那一大段前缀才在他的脑海里留下印记。 

他值得这一切，在花滑上赌上生命的羽生结弦不值得，还有谁值得？ 

轻快的节奏，清灵的钢琴声在指尖也在脚下流泻出来，脸上微微带起笑容，他双手抚过冰面，起身时音乐中添了一抹强劲，伤痕累累的双脚支撑起的这副躯体以更有力的姿态宣告着——被彻骨的寒冬磨砺过的人更强大。 

掌声与欢呼声同时响起，羽生恍惚觉得这音乐像他，也像场下的他们，悠长看不到尽头的黑夜总会过去，沈丁香香气侵袭血脉的日子总会到来。

洁白的冰雪融化，嫣然的绯红之樱便会绽放——这考斯滕的意义即在于此。

见到了吗，听到了吗，遥远的终将到来的春日的讯息。

音符开始跃动，这与自己第一次听到的旋律并不全然相同。它变得越发轻快，清塚先生演奏出的曲调与多年前那位歌者唱出来的不一样，当时的沉厚饱满的歌声，在他乃至无数人单薄而迷茫的心间注进强有力跃动的力量。

而方才纯粹的一段旋律，更像是一种温柔而宁静的抚慰。令人想起躺在木质廊下的春日，上方悬挂着的风铃发出叮铃叮铃的清脆声响，庭院里的樱花如云簇放，浅棕的木色廊顶之外一方晴空湛蓝，再过去便是些清新的绿意，院外是不知名的孩子呼唤同伴的软语，“等等我啊”，身后有轻轻的脚步声传来。他转过身，对着母亲笑，在“要睡一会儿吗”的温柔话语里，合上眼睛，看见黑夜。

黑夜里还零星泄出一些光，他低着头耳朵似乎离自己的胸腔更近了些，听到自己轻微的喘息，随即，世界骤亮。

一瞬间的不适后眼睛适应了光亮，场上的场外的一切都清楚的落在他的眼中。牵展开的写有自己名字的手幅，为他鼓掌的熟悉也陌生的面孔，微笑着。

双手张开，交于心前，再以捧着的姿态，回馈与众人。

将他们的微笑收藏在心间，将蕴藏在心里的感谢与祝福也赠给所有的人。

ありがとう。

 

谢幕时，他又想起出场时的那个想法，恍然觉得好笑。毕生致力于花滑的羽生结弦也会有这样糊涂的念头吗？

冰场狭小如何，圈定表演的范围又如何，蕴藏在每一个动作里的心情，潜伏在每一段旋律里的情意，必将突破这有形的边界，传递给每一个在场的人，乃至不在场的人。

不仅仅是作为季节而言的春天，在人生道路上，历经艰险的时候啊，便是春天将来之时——正是想要传达这份微薄心意，才有这样的表演不是吗？[6]

一直以来，他所想要实现的不正是如此吗？

 

回到后台抓紧时间擦一把汗，羽生想到那个念头竟已觉得好笑，随口唤着身边的人，闷在毛巾下的声音呜呜的不是很清晰，“你知道吗，我刚刚开始之前竟然……”

“yuzu。”

从毛巾里露出来的脸，羽生顶着一头乱发，孩子气十足，“怎么了？”

“你，刚刚喊的是boyang选手的名字。”

“欸”，手上的动作连同面上的笑容一起定格冻结，在提醒的人都开始有些莫名其妙的手足无措时，羽生笑了笑，“抱歉，我……”

“没关系，就是觉得yuzu和博洋选手的关系真好，你们平昌之后就再没见过吧，不过我听说他很快就要与你同一个地方训练了，总感觉下次yuzu要一直喊「boyang boyang」了。对了，你刚刚要和我说什么？”

“没什么，不是很重要的话，我先去换衣服。”

やばい！やばい！やばい！

大概是对不经意就会想到他唤他的名字的自己觉得着恼，羽生自暴自弃式的把脸埋在气味并不是很好还带着潮气的毛巾里。

「这样的自己真的太糟糕了，我在期待着啊，对博洋。」

「那个笑起来，如春光乍泄的少年。」

翻涌起的情绪被他强行压下，他必须拿出最好的表现，当他站在冰场上时。

秉持着这样的意志他将绝对专业的态度保持到了最后，等到他躺下的时候，天边细细微微要露出晨光。

他无法入睡，不由自主的想到结束后教练和他的对话。

「boyang大概过几天就会到了。」

「是吗？」

他因为刚才对着别人叫了博洋的名字还有些说不出道不明的感觉，只随口应了一句。

但是……

「怎么一副无所谓的样子，是谁非要我在博洋去之前说一声的？」

他竟然「提前」就拜托过这样的事吗？翻个身对着墙面，闭上眼睛酝酿睡意。

「博洋要来的时候一定要提前告诉我啊。」

举着电话的羽生结弦对着电话那头的人说着，这样的场景渐渐浮现在脑海中，提醒他，他不止一次的拜托过这件事的事实。

睁开眼睛想要借此摆脱不同场合的自己说着同样的话的场景，糟糕的是，最后一次相见的画面电影一样投映在墙上。

明天就要离开平昌，他正收拾着自己的行李时敲门声响了来。

“博洋”，打开门看到站着的少年，语调不自觉的高扬，“你怎么来了？”

他亲昵的唤着名字的少年站在门口也不进来，露出浅浅的一个笑容，抿着唇小虎牙藏在里面。他眯起眼睛歪着头也笑了起来，伸手拉着少年身上材质有些硬的中国队服那一段袖口把人拉进房间。

“博洋快进来啊，是来跟我告别的吗？”

椅子上堆满了东西，环顾一圈可以坐的地方不是床就是地板，坐床太不礼貌，坐地板太随意，少年只好垂着手拘束站在房间中央，红色袖口露出白皙纤长的一节手指，捏着外套的下摆边缘。

当时自己怎么做来着，羽生竭力去回想。

他四处看了看，牵着少年的手径直在床边坐下，一向待人有礼有节的自己丝毫没有想过这样做是不是合适，现在想来少年越发拘谨的模样倒是分外清明了。

轻笑出声，他当时竟然还甩下拖鞋就坐在床上，惹得少年笑容一僵直愣在当场，望了一眼被他甩脱在地的鞋子。

他还发出邀请，“博洋也自在一点啊”，想一想少年似乎是在这一句之后更显出手足无措的模样了。

“博洋什么时候的飞机，我是晚上的，这次之后也不知道什么时候还能再见”，盘着腿随意的坐姿，手肘杵在腿上，右手托着下巴，半玩笑半认真的苦恼，“啊～偶尔也想像这样和博洋聊聊天啊。”

“那我们要交换账号吗？”

少年揪揪刘海，将一双灵动的眸藏在手掌下。

“真的可以吗？但是我不懂这些社交工具，博洋可以教我吗？”

“当然可以”，痛快答应的少年软了脊背，不再是那么僵硬的坐姿，掏出自己的手机。

“我也要博洋总是用来和你的朋友们聊天的那个绿色软件。”眼看少年打开他并不常用的国际软件，他忽然想到他常看到的那个界面，直起身子要求道。

少年放下自己的手机，伸手向他，“那羽生把你手机给我，我帮你下载”。

他立即伸长了手去桌上够对他来说除了与必要的人联系，更多的时候充当摆设甚至累赘作用的手机，放到少年手中。

捧着手机的少年，低着头在那儿捣鼓，他噙着笑意换回刚刚的姿势，满意的发现，这个角度刚刚好。

「博洋可真白啊，牛奶一样软乎乎的，像是能散发出甜甜的味道的样子。」

视线下移。

「博洋的双眼皮好明显啊，从这个角度来看是弯弯的，睫毛也密密长长，难怪笑起来会那么好看。」

换成托腮的姿势，视线落在停留在自己手机的手上。

「博洋的手指细长，骨节分明，和主人软软的性子倒是不太符合，《卧虎藏龙》结束后突然笑起来的博洋，真的是太可爱了。」

手机界面显示着下载进度条，不需要进行别的操作的少年依然没有抬头，全神贯注盯着手机。

“博洋，你要「教」我才行，不然没有你的时候我怎么办？”

博洋耳朵红了——黑暗中的羽生想到这儿莫名开心——“抱怨”完的他凑过去，刘海将将擦过对方的，手机随即转向他，少年的声音很小，“你自己填好名字和密码就可以了。”

发现自己喜欢的后辈好不容易放松后又绷紧的神经，他也没有再调侃对方，从善如流的按照对方的指导一步步完成，并且顺利的向对方发送好友请求。

“太好了～”，亲眼看着对方点击同意和接着就响起的自己手机的提示音让羽生欢呼出声。

“噗”，虎牙在肆意的笑容下明晃晃的暴露在他的视野中，“羽生明明不是很热衷社交网络啊，现在的反应也太夸张了吧 。”

“我想休赛季也可以和博洋多多联系啊。”

翻个身直直望着顶上的天花板，他很清醒，不管是现在还是那时。

当时说出这句话的羽生结弦带了几分私心，起了几分绮念，只有他自己清楚。

这个软件，我熟识的人中只有博洋你在用啊。

所以，博洋，一点也不夸张。

如果可以，希望能说的更明白，让你明白。

既然如此，那么，现在的自己又为什么着恼呢？

茫然的情绪，强烈的情感，相互冲击，纠结不已的矛盾慢慢就升级成无言郁结在心胸的气恼，绝不是针对那个少年，它指向自己。

“叮咚”，那个特别的软件的提示音，突兀的响起在凌晨时分羽生结弦的房间。

“羽生，我一直没有正式对你说，恭喜你，你获得冠军，我真的很高兴”，少年迟疑了一下，晃着手里的手机，“也很开心能成为你的微信好友，一路顺风，再见”。

说什么开心，从没有和自己联系过呢。那这一次，我也不要看博洋的消息。

没有再响起第二次，哑然无声的手机昭示着对方的“吝啬”，他憋着一股气，无奈又心有不平，但终究还是拿过桌上的手机点开消息。

想要收到你的消息，这份期待日益加深。

「羽生，祝贺冰演成功。没有想到羽生你会选择表演这首歌，但果然羽生就是羽生啊，即使是隔着屏幕，也能感受到其中蕴藏的心意，真希望能在场下亲眼看看。」

不长不短，不远不近，是与自己一起时的博洋的风格。

 

金博洋坐在床上，面前摆放的稳稳妥妥的iPad正播放着日本冰演，手里拿着配合节日与观赏效果的小零食，他捧着它们进房间的时候收到沙发上两位的「亲切」凝视，回头得到家中二老的“亲切关怀”。

「哎嘿嘿，天天啊，你明天起来再看羽生的冰演不行吗，不要搞得你好像能听懂日文似的，我可记得自己养了只连英文都说的不是很好的金天天。」

面对老母亲的吐槽，他当然是选择……接受啊，毕竟无法反驳。

看吧，他就是会在羽生出场的时候特别专注。开场的羽生完美的完成4T，他不加掩饰的低呼，像是自己4lz+3t完美落冰一般。然后很多熟悉的面孔轮番上场，他已经有些困了，但羽生还没有来。客厅里的电视声也听不见了，等到那人的名字响起的时候，他拍拍脸颊，强打起精神，屏幕上出现他要表演的曲目，他努力捡回来的精神瞬间飞散。

是《春天，来吧》啊，你给我的歌曲。

 

金博洋躺在床上睁着眼睛久久不能睡着，他有认真看完冰演，但后面都有谁上场他们做了什么却是印象全无。羽生的表演不断在他眼前回放，那钢琴曲和同它相似又不同的歌声交织在一起。

想要说些什么，可是离得太远，掌声、笑容、目光都遥不可及，只能通过文字，告诉他。

那么久之前的心情，现在的心情，他等不及与他相见，要现在就告诉他。

爬起来拿手机，翻个身趴在床上，这个姿势虽然有点压着胸口，但更利于保持他的清醒。

可是捧着手机却不知道该怎么说，他再一次感受到自己不仅嘴巴很笨脑瓜子也不是很聪明，尤其是涉及羽生的时候。

反反复复，他终于想出看起来不那么奇怪的表达。

趴在枕头上，一脚夹着被子，找到最舒服的姿势，心满意足的准备入睡，还有几天，还有几天他就会去他所在的地方，他有些迫不及待，因为将要接受的训练，因为想要去往的明天。

还有，还有的他不会说，他就偷偷想想，还有因为就在那儿的他。

“叮咚”。

羽生？

金博洋拿起手机，不知道羽生会回什么，想到平昌那时主动向他学习微信使用方法，并且笑着说休赛季也想要和自己联系的羽生。

这么久了，自己并没有主动与他联系，尽管他将羽生的聊天置顶，他们只聊过一次，是对方主动联系他，而他也只仅仅回了一句简单的道谢。

「博洋感受到什么，可以说给我听听吗？」

一如往常的羽生的风格，他总是给予人最大的自由，但反是这种自由教人无法拒绝他。

「春天，在中文里是一个极其美好的词汇。万物生长，新的生命破土而出，是温暖，是希望，我们不只是用来形容季节，也会形容人生经历艰险终将迎来的充满期待的阶段。从羽生的表演中，我能感受到温柔的新生。尽管你没有加入高难度的跳跃，但你的表现力，优美的旋转与滑行，以及每个音符都展现出你诚挚的心意。我是真的很想亲眼看看。」[7]

点击发送，金博洋深呼吸，自己会不会说的太多了？

 

满怀真诚，无论是对花滑还是对羽生结弦这个人，一直保有最纯粹的心。他没有技巧——当然不是指花滑这项运动上——他用心去感受，去表演，这也就是他有时候还不够游刃有余的原因，他的心还没有真正去理解音乐，当他与之融为一体，他的少年也无人可敌。

为什么是博洋呢，让我牵念不已，让我想分享很多很多有趣的事，分担所有所有艰难的时光与经历，答案不是很明显吗？

不是抢夺，不是占有，他的心想要靠近他的。

长叹一声，笑容却是如何都控制不住的了。

就像他如何也控制不住的对少年的心意，既让他着恼，又让他喜不自禁。

 

【我把我的心寄托在你那里，直至今日我依然等待你的回音。无论时间是如何的流逝，一直，一直，等待着你。】

 

当时分享给你的这首歌，或许也是冥冥中蕴含了我的这份心意。

什么时候，什么时候，会传达给你呢？

 

「虽然我的故乡冬天也很美，冰雪覆盖，银装素裹，但我还是太喜欢春天了，在寒冷的冬天也不退却，拼尽全力努力来到人间的春天啊，就像我们的人生一样，历尽艰险的时候正是等待春天到来的时候。」

夜晚会让人更勇敢吗？萦绕在他心间在米兰之后没来得及说出的心情也能如此果断的告诉给那个人，在这个夜晚。

不，不该说是夜晚，已经是清晨了。虽然还是一片漆黑，但黑夜已经过去，再过一会儿，只要一会儿，阳光就会从严严实实的窗帘缝隙里照进来，新的一天就如约而至。

指尖往下，出现两人的仅有的两条记录。

第一条，一个歌曲链接，3月25日，和现在差不多的清晨。

那时也醒着的他点开记下了名字，切换成自己的音乐软件，轻快的前奏流淌在异国的空气里。女歌手的声音既不尖锐也不过分甜美，他不会形容，非要说的话，大约是春日那样熨帖着心的感觉，柔韧而温暖的。

第二条。

「博洋，遥远的春天定会到来，即使是双脚被冻得失去知觉，也不要停止迈向春天的步伐。一直，一直，等待着你。」

两条来自对方的记录间隔着半个小时的时差。时隔三个月，在这个时候，金博洋才意识到，寥寥数语里羽生独有的温柔。

与那些他们在一起时的掌声一样，与那一句被粉丝称赞相当标准的“天天加油”一样，与偶尔碰撞在一起的目光一样，是来自他的鼓励，带着些坚硬的，他极度喜欢的温柔。

其实，他很意外会收到那人的消息，羽生虽然有很温柔的时候，但并不是一个会在自己没有参加的赛事过后主动通过社交网络去鼓励后辈的人，反正他想象不出来。

而当它真的发生，并且还发生在自己身上的时候，大概就像是翻译版歌词中的一句。

 

【迷茫着停下脚步的时候，给了我梦想的你的目光正拥抱着我。】

 

「遥远的春天定会到来，即使双脚被冻得失去知觉，也不会停止迈向春天的脚步。」

与在他面前时不同，看不到的交流中，少年表现的更放松，大段大段的文字出现在对话框里，最后出现的就是他曾经发给少年的。

「博洋，还记得啊。」

「怎么会忘记呢，来自羽生的鼓励，要向米沙炫耀一下，谁让他平昌时得到你的pooh就得意洋洋来炫耀。」

少年提到的那段视频，他是知道的，有贴心的粉丝翻译成了日文。

博洋想要吗，我给你啊，比米沙多的多，和我收到的一样多。

想这么说，但他没有。与自私的说出自己的心情相比，能如此坦然谈起米兰的博洋更让他在意，这样很好，他觉得安心。

「博洋总是能说中我心里的想法，我很高兴。」

「那是因为羽生你总是能把音乐和表演完美的结合，你的心意每次都会超越那圈起来的小片冰场，让在场的不在场的人都能感受到表演中的心意，我一直想，这才是我们应该追求的，赋予每一次的表演灵魂，传达我们的想法和情感，期望以此为契机，给予力量传递希望，大家能更积极去生活。」

这不正是……自己的想法吗！

“博洋”，喃喃着少年的名字，他的声音落回自己的耳际，“だいすき”。

可他没有打算现在直接对少年说出这份心意，虽然已经快要压抑不住了。

「博洋很了解我呢，感觉很开心」，突然想到什么，匆匆忙忙又添上去。

「博洋新节目的片段我看到了，很好奇博洋到底选了哪一首曲子。」

 

等了一会儿就在他以为对方睡着的时候，消息来了。羽生说看了他的新节目，这让他莫名有些不好意思，没有音乐会不会看起来怪怪的，还有点想要知道他的看法。

没关系吧，问一下，不当着羽生的面，他觉得自己更肆无忌惮一些。

「抱歉羽生，我不被允许透露节目的消息，你觉得嗯……节目怎么样？」

很奇怪吧，不肯告诉对方节目的编曲还要对方发表自己的看法，像个不成熟的小孩子一样，自己。

「好可惜，我开始迫不及待的期待新赛季的到来了。没有音乐，也只有很短的片段，我无法给出很多评价，但是可以看出博洋的步法和滑行技术都有进步，肢体更加舒展，做出的动作干净利落且有力度，我想如果能看到完整的节目，我才能给博洋更细致的评价。不过，我实在好奇音乐，感觉是不一样的风格，不一样的博洋，很帅气。」

金博洋从被子里拱出来一截儿，现在的姿势看起来更庄重一些，他仔细的阅读来自对方的评价，想到对方可能因此还去搜他的节目小视频，哪怕是被动的，仍然忍不住小虎牙磕着下唇，笑起来。

短短的一段表演，自己顺口一问，羽生也丝毫没有敷衍的给出足够认真的意见。很帅气，迫不及待的想看到，自己被表扬被期待了啊，黑灯瞎火的突然有想去训练的冲动。

他还没回，下一条信息又来了。

「总觉得博洋一直在夸我，而我在博洋问到我的时候严苛地分析你的表演，对博洋有抱歉的感觉。」

分明也是称赞，羽生却还要道歉，不要这么小心翼翼啊，对我。

「因为羽生你总是对自己过分苛责，即使已经做到完美还是会挑剔自己的表演，不只是我，大家都这么觉得，但这就是羽生的风格，它让你成为如今的你。可是，偶尔也想你稍稍对自己宽容一点，不要逞强，因为你真的做的非常好了。是我突然的问你的看法，你不需要觉得抱歉。而且……」

呲溜滑进被窝，金博洋把没说完的话说完。

 

「而且，是……是我想听听你的看法。」一直是文字的博洋发来一条语音。

 

【带给我爱的你的声音，就在我耳边萦绕。】

 

 

羽生能借由话中的停顿犹豫，微微低下去还模糊不清的声音，想象出少年也许正窝在被子里捧着手机悄悄说话的样子。

博洋一看就很乖，在家里应该会是早早睡觉的那种孩子，那这个点是一觉睡醒顺便看了看他的冰演吗？

「那博洋快来tcc吧，让我看看你的新节目。」

很快，对面的人回复了，还是语音，他能听出丁点儿的笑意，「我到的时候，羽生你还在日本呢」。

这笑意感染着他，仿佛晚上教练说的博洋还有几天就到tcc的欣喜姗姗来迟出现在他脸上。

「那博洋要等我啊，我很快就会到的。」

等我啊，博洋。我也会等你的，一直一直，等我的心意传达给你，等你的回音。

「我7月底要去日本，如果你不早点来，我们应该不能在tcc见面了。」

这语气已经全然是在队友还有米沙面前调皮的他了，真好啊，这样的少年也会在自己的面前出现。

「我会很快去的。不过即使赶不上也没关系，那就换我在tcc等博洋。」

他真大胆，竟然毫不客气的说出如此暧昧不清的话。羽生侧身像孩子一样蜷起身体，双手握着手机置于胸口，博洋再和我心有灵犀一次吧。

「哇，那等我去的时候，羽生你会和小车梅娃一起等我，太开心了。」

什么嘛，我和他们才不一样。博洋真的很笨。

「但是羽生你还不睡吗？昨天冰演肯定很累，你快点休息，马上就要有下一场吧，我也会继续关注的，《春天 来吧》真的太棒了。」

他不算很累，平昌后第一次与对面的少年这样交谈让他精神倍加，可他不困不代表对方不需要休息，他惋惜的道别，放肆的夹带私货。

博洋那么笨，说了也不明白的吧。

 

「晚安，博洋就像春天一样。」

我像春天一样？这是什么独属于羽生结弦的特别表达吗？

闷闷的笑声在房间里响起的时候，消息又来了。

「春天，来吧。」

对话框里弹出这样的文字，金博洋愣了一下，笑声被人扼住，气息岔入食道噎得他咳嗽不停，顶着一头炸毛的头发弹起来，手机也扔在一边。

等到气息平稳下来，他捡起来揉揉眼睛再看，没有多余的话了，只还是那一句。

金博洋很混乱，他们分享过同一首歌，他刚刚还看了对方同名的表演，他们甚至谈到春天来吧的深意，那这一句，羽生说在「博洋像春天一样」之后的这一句，代表什么？

他不敢想，他正在想的那一种。

一直偷偷将心寄放在羽生结弦身上，但从没有期望能够得到来自羽生结弦的回应的隐秘私心，现在算是传达给对方了吗？

平昌擅自跑去和人告别，对方要用微信的时候明明开心的要平地干拔4lz还强压下来，羽生随口一说想要和自己多多联系就把他的聊天置顶，还大着胆子“告白”成为微信好友很开心。

做到了这些，却怯弱着不曾发过一句主动的问候，每次收到别人的消息，总要连带着望一眼那个不知什么时候才会弹出的对话框。

然后，有一天，来了。米兰失利，收到对方的消息。

羽生没有问任何与比赛相关的话，其实他问了也许自己就会说，坚持不肯对所有人示弱，却有那么一点点想要得到对方的温声细语。

那样的心情终究还是输给骨子里的不甘，有什么用呢，说了就像是找什么借口一样，他讨厌那样，他有作为花滑选手金博洋的自尊与骄傲。

而且，羽生对他说，春天，会来的。那他就一定不会停滞不前，拼命也要向前，不能辜负自己，也不能辜负对方的心意。

至于那些隐秘的心思，他不懂得表达自己，也猜不透对方。

但是有什么关系呢？

还有几天，还有几天，他就会去到他所在的地方，他有足够多的时间慢慢的让对方知道。

是的，他会让羽生知道。他不够聪明，只有一点坚持。

我对你的心意，总有一天，总有一天，越过时间，一定会传达给你。

躺回去，金博洋决心不去深思在意之人所说之话是否会有深意。

因为，春天，会来的。对吗，羽生？

 

「早安，羽生。」他调皮的给他一个合适但奇怪的回复。

聪明的你，会知道吗？你对我说晚安，我对你说早安。

这意味着什么。

 

「早安，羽生。」

啊，是该说早安才是，博洋是对的。

但是，自己错了又有什么关系，一个美妙的巧合。

仿佛，他们在一起。

彼此相拥，迎接每一个灿烂的晨曦，每一个终将到来的春天。  
——————————END——————————

 

1，【】内为冰演时柚子出场时的报幕，和松谷任由实版本《春天来吧》的中文翻译版歌词。

2，[1]来源网络，柚子接受采访所说。

3，[2]来源网络，都筑章一郎，仙台冰场前教练，柚子在他的帮助下得到在横滨冰场训练的机会。

4，[3]来源网络，柚子采访所说。

5，[4]日本冰协的伊东部长评价，表现成这样是奇迹。

6，[5]来源网络，柚子采访所说。

7，[6] [7]柚子《春よ、来い》评价，节目视频最后和柚子本人的采访，文字稍有变动。


End file.
